Literally, the Twilight Zone
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Vaati is so upset with Link's meddling, he does the absolute unexpected and switches he and Link's roles in society! Now, Link must find out how to get things back to normal or face the ultimate loss...Zelda marrying Vaati!
1. Beginning

**Another LoZ story brought to you by bleachUlquiGrimm, the girl who owns nothing! (sobs) Now, I introduce you to a story that will mystify and enchant you! A story that will dazzle you! ENJOY!!! XD**

**

* * *

At a castle in a sky...  
**

A deliciously evil idea popped into the head of a certain purple-gray skinned, lavender haired, red eyed, Wind Mage. An evil grin formed on his face. He didn't know why he hadn't tried this before. Well, whatever the reason, he was doing it now. Laughter, laughter, laughter. :)

**A forest in Hyrule...**

Meanwhile, Link was playing his ocarina just for old times' sake. He really should play more often. He should. It made all of the animals happy, and it relaxed Link. He took his lips away from the instrument and sighed. A black wave appeared in front of him. _What could that be?_

"Hello again, Link."

Link shot up. He knew that voice! He could never forget such an evil voice.

"Show yourself Vaati!"

The Wind Mage appeared right in front of him. His smile shone like something shiny. Link put his hand on his sword. He was prepared for a fight. Vaati lifted his hand. Before Link could react, his hands were bound by a blue light. He struggled.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"No, I don't think so." Vaati said. He walked carefully over to Link. He walked around him examining him. Link watched Vaati carefully.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about…right now." He said still observing. Vaati smiled even more and put a finger on Link's chin. He looked into Link's blue eyes.

"Here's the deal, Link. I've grown tired of your constant meddling. So tired, in fact, I'm going to make a slight change to this."

"To this? To what?" Link demanded to know. Vaati laughed at him. Link ground his teeth together.

"I'm just going to…hm. I'll let you find out for yourself."

"What?"

"Buffoon…You might just feel a little pinch."

"What??"

Vaati took a few steps back and put his hands into the air. He said a few magic-like words and fired a weird beam at Link. Link couldn't see. The light was too bright.

* * *

**This one is short but I swear it is all worth it. This is like a little, here's how the story goes kinda' thing. Review. Read on.**


	2. Something is Wrong

**Chapter 2 for ya'! This is now the official start of the story, dontcha' know??? You don't? Well...er...read? YES! REEEEAAAAD!!!!!**

**

* * *

The forest....  
**

The light finally dimmed, and Link opened his eyes slowly. He was still in the forest, but Vaati was gone. What happened? Link looked at his hands. They weren't tied together anymore. He put his hand on his head. _What was up with that light? And…where did Vaati go? _He looked around. Whoa. What was up with the forest? Link looked. The usually healthy brown-barked trees instead had gray bark and black leaves. Link blinked. He had no idea what was going on here. He looked up at the sky. It wasn't blue. It was red! Link rubbed his eyes. Was he dreaming? What was going on? Maybe he was just tired and seeing things. He would head home. Link didn't notice, but as he left the forest a wanted picture was pinned up on a tree.

WANTED  
Link  
Reward- 1,000,000 Rupees

Link walked into the rural area where the farmers worked. Lon Lon Ranch was just up ahead. If he passed that ranch and took a left, he would be taken to the heart of Hyrule City. That's where he needed to go. He was hungry, and the bakery had fresh bread at this time of day. Link gasped. The farms were all ruined! There were holes in the buildings. Link walked up to one. It was wrecked.

"Oh man. What happened here?"

"Who's there?"

Link knew the voices. It was the voice of the twin farmers who worked there. Link poked his head through the hole.

"Um…Twin Farmers without names?"

"Who's that?" One asked.

"I don't know." the other said. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Um…I'm Link."

Two gasps filled the wrecked building. Link crawled in through the hole. He saw the two farmers huddled in fear. Link reacted at once.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? What happened!?" He asked quickly. The Twins scooted away from Link.

"G-go away! T-take our money! It's not much but it should be enough!"

Link stopped and raised a brow at them. _What are they talking about? _Link took a step towards the frightened men.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?"

"P-please! Just take the money and g-go!!" They both cried. Link kept moving forward trying to help them. The Twins kept moving back. Link finally gave up and left. He climbed back out the hole he came from. He scratched his blonde haired head.

"Man. What was that all about?" Link continued to think about what had just happened as he walked to castle town. He headed towards Lon Lon Ranch. It looked just as bad. He ran over to the broken down house.

"What happened!?" He said.

"Who's out there!?" The farmer said angrily.

"Er, it's me Link. I helped you find your keys."

"Link? What do you want? W-why are you here!?"

"I just wanted to know what happened."

"As if you don't know!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! Go away!"

"C-can I talk to your daughter?"

"What? You don't need to speak to her! Go away!"

"But…"

"GO AWAY BEFORE I CALL THE KNIGHTS!!!!!!"

Link backed away and finally left. What was going on here? Why did everyone treat him weird? Link shrugged and walked into the entrance of Castle Town. The town was horrible. It was wrecked. It was like the Apocalypse had hit while Link was in the forest. Link walked around the town. The citizens of the town all gasped and shut their ruined windows as tight as they could. Link looked around confused.

"What the heck is going on around here?" He mumbled.

"HEY!"

Link turned around. Knights were running towards Link. Link phewed. He thought the knights would help him, but they all drew their swords. Link gasped and ran away. The knights yelled for him to stop and to come quietly. Link really had no intention of slowing down for the knights holding long, sharp swords. Link jumped over a cart filled with hay and pushed it over. The guards jumped over it and continued to chase Link. He ran faster. Maybe he could lose them in the small forest in front of the castle. Link headed there and hugged one of the trees looking back occasionally to see if he could see the knights. They searched for him but could not see him. Link sighed and slid down to sit. He was even more confused now than ever. Why was he being treated like public enemy number one? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tree.

"Something is very wrong…" He breathed.

"Well, well, looky who it is!"

Link jumped up at the voice of his evil alter ego. He looked up in the tree where his dark twin held his black ocarina in one hand. Obviously he had been playing before Link had decided to hide there. Link moved his hand to his sword. Dark Link noticed the action and unsheathed his sword.

"What's this? You don't trust me anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" Link said pulling his sword out all the way.

"You don't remember? That hurts. We heist together all the time."

"What? I'm not a villain."

Dark Link put his head back and howled in laughter. Link thought he was mocking him.

"What are you talking about? I'm a hero."

Dark Link laughed even harder. Link ground his teeth. This was more of an insult than the knights chasing him through town.

"Dark Link! I've saved towns!"

Dark Link kicked his legs and continued to roar with laughter that grew in volume. His eyes began to water. Link stamped his foot.

"I fight you and Ganon all the time! I've beaten you to save Princess Zelda!!!! STOP LAUGHING!!!!!" Link yelled.

Dark Link howled even more and lost his balance making him fall out of the tree and land on the ground on his head. Nevertheless, he kept laughing even though he could very well have a concussion. Link rolled his eyes at his dumb counterpart but helped him up. Dark Link sighed. He wiped a tear away.

"Sorry, that was just too funny."

"Yeah, but it's true. I beat Vaati!"

Dark Link planted a firm hand on Link. Link looked at the face of his adversary. His face was serious, grave, solemn, it was a lot of words that were synonyms of those listed words.

"Don't say that."

"Huh?"

"Saying things like that could get you killed."

"What do you mean?"

"Vaati is the best villain-catcher out here, man. You know that. He's almost killed you hundreds of times. How could you forget?"

Link looked left and right. Was he actually supposed to know this? Ur, he didn't. He looked back at Dark Link. He was still serious.

"You must never speak badly about Vaati."

Link looked back up at the red sky. Maybe he could use this opportunity to find out what's going on in Hyrule.

"Dark Link," He looked back at him. "I did forget. What's Vaati all about? Just tell me all about him."

Dark Link looked shock. He shook his head.

"That last defeat must have knocked you on your head pretty hard."

"Vaati?"

"Oh right, Vaati is the good guy around here. He stops villains. He has these, like, crazy magic powers because he's a sorcerer, a Wind Mage. Rumor says he used to be just a wee Minish living in the Picori World."

"Really?" Link already knew that last bit, but…Vaati the good guy? That was crazy!

"Yeah, anyway, Vaati saved Princess Zelda so many times, the King wants them to be married!"

"WHAT!?" Link exclaimed horrified by what he had just heard. Dark Link nodded.

"I know. You've been trying to kidnap her for ages."

"Me? Kidnap? Zelda?" _But wait…in this world…_I'm _the villain! That's what Vaati did. He switched our roles. This is madness. I have to get this reversed._

"Hey, you still with me Link?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"The wedding is in just a couple of days."

Link almost fell over but Dark Link prevented it. Link gasped.

"No way! Just a couple of days!?"

Dark Link nodded. His solemn face turned into one of evil intentions. A wicked smile spread on his face.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Link looked down at his feet and up at the red sky. Honestly he had no idea about what to do. How was he going to stop this? Dark Link chuckled.

"I recommend a warning trip to Vaati. He stays in the castle."

Link looked past Dark Link where he could see a glimpse of the castle through the trees. He looked back at Dark Link's smiling face.

"I can help." He said. Link smiled. At least Dark Link was good for something.

* * *

**So? How is it? How is it? How is it??????? I want to know your opinion!!!!! Like, Seriously!!! C'mon! You _know _you wanna' do it. ;D**


	3. Talk With A Devil

**FINALLY!!! Sorry!! SORRY! SORRY!! I couldn't upload this chap for the longest so here it is!! ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

It was hard to tell what time it was, with the sky being red. It never got darker or lighter, but Link guessed it was pretty late. He and Dark Link navigated through the thick woods that kept them from the castle. While trying to find their way through, they had to avoid the knights who had decided to stick around searching for Link. That was just great. That helped them _a lot_. It wasn't hard. The knights were dumb simpletons. As they got closer to the castle, the amount of guards increased. Link found they were surrounded by the guards, but they couldn't see him. They were just looking around. Link held his breath. Dark Link started to climb the tree they were up against. Link looked up at him.

"What are you doing!?" He whispered. Dark Link rolled his eyes and stuck his hand down to Link. Link raised a brow at him but took his hand and allowed him to help him into the tree.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. Once again, Dark Link rolled his eyes at Link. He moved carefully, slowly, cautiously, sluggishly to the very end of the weak branch. The branch started to snap. Dark Link swore and jumped grabbing two strong branches before the one he was on broke. He used the branches like monkey bars to get him to the next tree. Link looked amazingly at his, otherwise, foe. He was more skilled than Link had ever realized. Dark Link beckoned him. Link copied Dark Link's movement. The end of the branch would be hard to get on since it was weakened so much.

Link would have to move quickly. He moved to the end. The branch creaked and cracked. Sweat built up on Link's face as he tried to calculate the jump he would have to take to reach the branches. He looked quickly. The branch gave just as he jumped. He swung his feet up and put them on two other branches. He sucked in a breath. The guards all gathered below him and mumbled to each other. They yelled out and fanned out hurriedly. Link sighed and kicked his legs back down swinging across the monkey bar branches agilely. He fell down to the branch where Dark Link was waiting for him.

Dark Link had a smile on his face. He nodded. Link smiled back at him. He thought for sure that Dark Link was admiring him. Link liked the fact that Dark Link was treating him like an equal. Link sighed. This was only one good thing about this world. Dark Link nudged Link and slid down the tree as soon as he had his attention. Link followed him.

"Where do you we go from no-OOF!"

Dark Link had grabbed Link's ankle and brought him down. He now lay on his belly in the bushes along with Dark Link. Link looked angrily at him. Dark Link looked straight ahead. Link followed his gaze. There were several knights with amazingly new and sleek armor. They were so close too! Link swore under his breath.

"There's no way we can get past them!" Link whispered.

"I'm gonna' have to agree with you on that one." Dark Link shook his head. Link put his head face-down in the moist grass. He groaned silently. Dark Link did the exact same. Link put his head up quickly.

"I have an idea."

Dark Link tilted his head slightly where he could see Link from his left eye.

"What?"

"You run out and have them chase you away while I make my move."

"WTF!? I refuse to act as bait!"

"Just do it for me."

Dark Link turned his head away from Link. Link groaned. He was still as stubborn as usual. He would have to bribe him with something he wanted. Like what? What could Dark Link want that would get him to put his life on the line?

"Dark Link."

"What?"

"I'll give you whatever you want if you do this for me."

Dark Link instantly turned his head back to Link. There was a wicked smile on his face as if he was pleased with Link's offer. No doubt he was.

"_Anything_?" His eyes shone brightly. Link knew he was going to regret this.

"Yes, anything you want. So…what do you want more than anything?"

_Money? World Domination? Vaati's head on a platter, oh wait, that's me. _

"I want to be acknowledged by more people."

Link was more than shocked by Dark Link's answer. He looked at his foe/friend.

"What?"

"No one notices their shadows. They blow them off! That pisses me off, so I want more people to acknowledge me and their own shadows."

Link smiled at Dark Link giving him a pat on the back.

"I'll do that." He said low. Dark Link returned the smile and crawled away from Link. He was going to be bait. He shot up and insulted the knights making them chase him away. Link got into a crouch and stealthily moved towards the castle inch by inch until he was able to hide in some shrubs by the castle wall. Link looked up. There was a window above him. He crawled through it quickly. It was the kitchen. It was dark inside and there was nobody in there. He looked for some source of light but could find nothing. The door creaked. Link gasped and jumped into a barrel.

Through a hole in the barrel, Link could see Vaati walk in with someone, maybe the head chef or something. They talked about something pertaining to the wedding. Link knew it could only be the reception banquet. BS, like Link would let them get that far. Link had to stay silent. He couldn't growl or swear at Vaati…yet. Eventually, the chef left Vaati in the room alone. Link still made no sudden movements. He held in his breath.

"How long are you going to hide in that barrel?" Vaati said. Link chocked on the air and stayed where he was. Vaati rolled his eyes and walked over to the barrel.

"We've been enemies a long time. I know when you hide in a damn barrel." He said kicking it over. Link spilled out of his wooden crate and grabbed his head which was the first thing to hit the hard, stone floor. Link looked up at Vaati's evilly smiling face. He offered him his hand. Link took it to be polite. But it was just the calm before the storm.

"What brings you to Hyrule Castle, Hero? Oops! I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore should I?"

Link grabbed Vaati by his shirt collar with his teeth clenched and fists ready.

"What did you do!?" No, more like, WHY did you do this!?"

Vaati rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. He even removed Link's hand from his shirt.

"Dear, dull-witted, hero. Have you grown stupid since I conjured this spell?"

"Did you just insult me?"

Vaati shook his head with closed eyes having already known the answer to his question. But, something changed in Vaati's attitude. His eyes flashed open suddenly, his smile grew, he put a finger on Link's chest and pushed him back.

"How do you like it _hero_? How do you like being treated like such an outcast because of your status? It hurts, don't it?"

"…It…does…" was all Link was able to say. Vaati hmphed once.

"Well, yes, and it hurts even more knowing that I know hold in possession the woman you love, yes?"

"You know 'hold'?" Link repeated disgustedly. It was his turn to get angry…again. He stabbed his finger right on Vaati's chest making him wince a bit.

"Zelda is _not_ an item to be possessed! She's an attractive, young woman who deserves better than you!"

Vaati roared with laughter. Link was taken by surprise of the sudden action. Vaati stopped laughing and looked at Link with his piercing, red eyes.

"You haven't seen her yet, have you?" His teeth gleamed when he smiled. Link cautiously shook his head to confirm that he hadn't yet seen Zelda. Vaati chuckled.

"You might want to make that a priority." He said. Link stared at Vaati horrified and brushed past him quickly. He heard Vaati's laugh echoing down the halls he ran through. He hoped she wasn't changed. Vaati's spell couldn't change her, right? Right?


	4. Shocked

**YAY! I even got chap 4 done! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Link finally reached Zelda's room. He breathed heavily from all of the running it took for him to get there. He relaxed himself and knocked on the door. He heard a chair move. She was getting up.

"W-who's there?"

"Um…Link."

"Link! Oh no, no, no! Fiancé! My dear fiancé! Where are you! Help!"

"Zelda! I haven't come to hurt you! Just…please…open the door."

There was no response from Zelda. Link put his hand on the door.

"Please." He breathed. There was still no reply. Link put both hands on the door and hung his head in defeat. Vaati had gotten to her. The door opened almost making Link fall face-down. Zelda stared him in the face. He smiled, having to keep himself from hugging her lest she think he was raping her. That was the last thing he wanted. She pulled him inside. Link noticed that she was still as beautiful as ever.

"What do y-you want? D-don't you torture me enough?" She stuttered. Link hadn't taken a good look at her. He now noticed that her skin was much paler. Her eyes weren't as lively as usual. Her royal attire didn't look very royal at all. Her dress could even be considered drab and bum-like. Link narrowed his eyes at his remembrance of the fine purple silk Vaati wore.

"Zelda, what has Vaati done to you?"

"O-oh. V-vaati, my beloved." She smiled but it was a sad smile.

"He t-treats me rather well. I am his most treasured possession."

This angered Link but he kept it hidden. His hands formed fists, though. He started to speak harshly to her.

"You aren't a possession!" He said louder than intended making her flinch. "You're a human being with feelings and you should be respected!"

Zelda laughed a small, shaky laugh. She waved her hand as if Link was being silly. He took a step closer to her.

"You are! You aren't a tool to be used!"

Zelda gasped and ran over to a chair and started brushing her unkempt hair. Link walked over to her but not too close. She kept brushing.

"No, no, that's not what they tell me. I have to look beautiful for my fiancé, you know!"

"They? Who's they?"

"My fiancé. I have to do whatever he asks of me. I am never to displease him. No, no, no." She brushed faster. Link shook his head but could not keep the anger form broiling to the surface. He grabbed the brush and threw it on her bed. She jumped up and shook with fear. Link took her by the shoulders.

"Can you honestly say that you're _happy _this way!? He's treating you like dirt and you don't care! I've seen you look better than this!"

Zelda shook with fear and breathed in between choking sobs. Link pulled a picture of the Zelda he knew out of his boot. He gave it to her.

"_That's _the Zelda I knew! She was powerful and independent! She didn't take shit from anybody! Do you know what I see now?!" He yelled. She yelped in terror. Her shaking was almost like a seizure.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know!!" She cried trembling more and more. Link dragged her to the mirror and sat her down in front of it.

"This is what I see! Look at yourself!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Zelda shook her head crying her eyes out. Link put a hand on her shoulder.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!!!!!!!!" He yelled at her. She looked at her pale skin, her saddened eyes, her ugly face. She sobbed even louder when she saw it.

"I see a woman who lives her life in fear trying to impress a scumbag who shouldn't even be with you. I see a woman who has really let herself down, putting others' silly needs before her own. Do you know why?"

"N-no…" She sniffed, her sobs quieting.

"It's because of the Wind Mage who changed the world."

"M-my f-f-fiancé?" she sniffed more. Link nodded. She shook her head.

"N-no. You're l-lying. V-Vaati is a g-good person. Y-you're the evil one!"

"No, I'm not. Vaati has been lying to you and everyone."

"P-prove it!"

Link sighed and walked away from Zelda. She stood up without him noticing. He was debating whether to tell her or not. Would she believe him? Would she listen but only to use the story against him? He turned back to her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from her crying. Link sighed and walked close to her slowly. She jumped up off the chair she sat in and backed away from him. Link looked out her window at the red sky. Zelda followed his gaze outside.

"S-something interests you?" She asked. Link looked at her with his eyes.

"This is not how the world is supposed to be."

Zelda tilted her head.

"T-the world has always b-been this way. You made it this way."

Link felt a stab by the words she said. How could she still think he was the cause of this? He shook his head.

"I didn't do this."

Zelda's face was shock with a hint of anger. She pushed herself off the wall and walked near him.

"You d-did do this! How dare you d-deny it!" She kept walking closer to him. She put her hand behind her back where a dagger came down her sleeve where she had been keeping it. She was going to end Link then and there, end the wrath of the villain. Link knew very well what she was trying. She made herself too noticeable. He did nothing.

Zelda stopped next to him. He continued to look out the window. She brought the dagger forth and held it up. Link did not look at her. She hesitated bringing the dagger down.

"Vaati is a sorcerer." He said when she didn't attack. She gripped the dagger tightly.

"I k-know that."

"What you don't know is that he cast a spell to create this upside down world."

"L-LIAR!" She brought the dagger down. Link allowed himself to be stabbed with the dagger. It sunk into his arm where a pool of blood formed. He looked down at Zelda.

"You didn't try to stab me in my heart or in any place where my vital organs are. Why?" He asked her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I-I-I d-don't know…" She could barely talk. Link removed the dagger from his arm and handed it back to her. She looked at him wide eyed.

"You're…giving it b-back?"

Link nodded.

"Zelda, hear me out. Vaati is not who you think he is."

Zelda was bewildered by this statement.

"W-where are y-you going?" She asked noticing him crawling out the window.

"I have to go, but Zelda…be careful around Vaati…please." He jumped down. Zelda fell to the floor pondering all that she had heard in her heart.

Link got up from where he had fallen. Dark Link was there waiting for him with three knights lay dead.

"You talk to Vaati?" He asked. Link nodded with a frown on his face.

"I saw Zelda too."

"Hm. How'd that go? She the same as you remember?"

"No, Dark Link. She's not."

Dark Link took a moment to observe his companion's face. It was solemn, sad, but determined. He smiled a small smile revealing his pearly whites.

"So, what now?" He asked. Link looked at him and smiled.

"Now, we wait. We plan."

* * *

**Hey Link....Why so serious?**

**^_^  
**


	5. Veil Falls

**I sort of lost track of my story...but I just want to say that this is NOT a stupid filler. I hate those. Seriously. I'm gonna rant so just start reading...:(**

**

* * *

  
**

Dark Link and Link made their way out of the castle's territory back towards town. Dark Link stopped before they could walk in the city limits. Link looked at him.

"What?"

Dark Link said nothing. Instead, he ran towards the area where all of the ranches had been. Link had no choice but to follow him. It was hard. Dark Link was running faster than Link ever knew he could. He weaved through trees and jumped over fences. He whooshed past everything. Link struggled to keep up until he bumped into his partner knocking himself over. Dark Link didn't budge. He turned to Link and helped him up. Link thanked him. He stood next to Dark Link to see where they were.

"Veil Falls?" Link said. He looked at Dark Link's face. There was no expression. _Why would he bring me here of all places?_

Dark Link shook his head. He looked right and left.

"Veil Falls?" He said. Link was shocked to hear him say that as if he didn't know he was the one who brought them there. He looked at his confused companion.

"Dark Link?" He said getting his attention. "Don't you remember? You brought us here."

"No, that can't be right. I was following you."

_What the heck? He doesn't remember that he brought us here? What's up with that? Maybe Vaati's spell warped his mind…_Link turned his attention to Dark Link's face. He still looked confused. He laughed it off.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well set up a camp of some sort!"

"Um…yes, I guess we should." Link answered slowly. Link took his eyes off of Dark Link to look at Veil Falls. Even here. Evil had befallen on Veil Falls. The usually yellow-brown rocks were dark and ugly. The clear, blue water was a dark green. Monsters were everywhere the eye could see too. Link sighed.

"We'll have to kill some of these monsters…"

"Hm. Maybe not."

"What do you mean? There's too many to camp here. Who knows what they might do while we sleep?"

Dark Link raised a brow at Link.

"Are you…maybe…overly cautious?"

Link looked away from him.

"It's better than being reckless. HEY!"

Dark Link grabbed Link around his neck pulling him into a choke-hold. He took his other hand and rubbed it viciously on Link's skull, a noogie.

"AW!!! Little hero-villain is just so cautious! Doesn't like to take risks! Ain't that just so cute?" He continued to rub.

"Knock it off!! That burns!!"

Dark Link finally released Link who was not very happy with his burnt scalp. He scowled at Dark Link who just chuckled at the expression.

"Whatever, maybe you're right about the monsters."

"I know I'm right about them…" Link mumbled. Dark Link sighed and took his sword out. He looked at Link. He looked miserable. You could say Dark Link sympathized him, even if he didn't believe the nonsense he said about Vaati being evil.

"Uh…how about I take care of the monsters? You just stay here."

"Huh? I should help."

"No, you shouldn't."

"We are in this together! I should help!"

"No!"

They started a stare-off with each other. Each tried to make the other back off to no avail for either. Seeing this was going nowhere, Dark Link used an excuse that was bound to settle Link down.

"You should save your strength for your battle with Vaati."

Link blinked twice before he processed what Dark Link said. He did indeed settle down once he understood. He frowned but complied. He did need every ounce of strength if he was to defeat Vaati. He had beaten him many times before, but something told Link that Vaati had the upper hand this time. Link sat down and watched Dark Link go off to kill. The lucky one. Link laid back. His lids were heavy with exhaustion. Maybe he would just rest his eyes…

_The sky was foggy and dark…  
There was nothing anywhere…  
Link stood alone…  
He looked around at the nothingness…  
He was breathing heavily…__  
_This makes no sense…why am I so tired if I'm doing nothing?He thought to himself…  
_There were steps behind him…  
Link turned to see the figure of his enemy approaching…  
His teeth ground together automatically…_  
"Vaati!" he said…  
_Vaati stopped across from Link…  
Link could see Vaati's evil smile shining in the nothingness…  
The emptiness…  
Something surprised Link…  
The light that shone of Vaati…  
It was red, orange, and yellow, mixing, dancing…  
Link showed the surprise on his face…  
Vaati's smile grew…_  
"You did it. It's all your fault." Vaati shook his head, pleased…  
_Link looked at him worriedly…_  
"What's my fault?" Link asked…  
_Vaati did not answer…  
He only looked to his right…  
Link did the same…  
The fog cleared…  
HYRULE!!! It was on fire!!! Burning to the ground!!! Link looked at Vaati angrily…_  
"You did this!" He yelled…  
_Vaati shook his head…  
_"You did this." He replied…  
_Link heard the screams of women and children…  
Link shook his head…  
He couldn't have done this…He was good…not evil…but then…why…Vaati's smile continued to grow…He nodded to the town that was now ash…Link ran over to the pile Vaati pointed out…His eyes filled with tears…His throat was immediately dried…his hands shook when he came upon…_  
**the body of Zelda.**

Link shot up. He panted heavily. He looked around to make certain nothing he had seen was real. It wasn't. He was back at Veil Falls away from the nightmare he had entered. He stood up. He needed to get serious now. No more fooling around. He would just have to march up and challenge Vaati. He sighed. Could he do that? He shook his head.

"Dark Link, we should go." He said. He gasped silently. Dark Link had gone to kill some monsters, so they could camp peacefully. Link looked at the sky. He couldn't see a noticeable change. He had an idea. There was still light, right? He stuck his sword in the ground. The shadow from the sword showed him that it was about three in the morning. Realizing this, Link gasped loudly. Dark Link had been gone several hours! Link took up his sword an instantly ran to find his friend. After having that dream, he just hoped Dark wasn't dead.

* * *

**Scary Dreams and Missing Dark?? OMG! Where's the cops?! Oh wait...nevermind**

**R-E-REV-REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!! PEOPLES!!!  
**


	6. Where's Dark?

**More of Dark Link by himself. Enjoy or suffer. 8D**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere Unknown...  
**

Dark Link opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry. He felt dizzy. Where was he…? He didn't have enough strength to move. Get away from wherever he was. He could at least put his hand on his head slowly. He put his hand where he could see it. There was a glob of red on his black glove. He swore. His head was bleeding. Not only that, he was bleeding from many places. How did he know? He could feel the liquid oozing from him. Dark Link noticed his sword right in front of him. He grabbed it, used it to help himself up. Good. He was on his feet now. He looked around. It was no use. The blood on his lashes made it impossible for him to see. He had to wipe it off, but more would just replace it.

"Dammit…I go to kill monsters and this happens…" He chuckled. This was no laughing matter. Dark Link knew if he was blind and weak, he was in trouble. If he could barely move, he was in trouble. He didn't need his eyes. He had refined senses much like his hero-villain counterpart. He dare not try to go anywhere. He knew not where he was or the layout of this place. He sighed. SQUAWK!!!!! Dark Link heard it. There was no way he could fight in his current state. He couldn't hide if he couldn't see. The ground rumbled. Dark Link clenched his teeth. The monster got closer. SQUAWK!!! Dark Link would have no choice but to fight. He put his hand up to his head and just wiped the blood away. As expected, more gushed down. SHIT! Now he couldn't even open his eyes without blood seeping in. He was now completely blind. He picked his sword up. The ground kept rumbling. The monster was there now. Dark Link could hear its breathing. Before he did anything, he stood still like a stone. The monster lowered its head to Dark Link. It poked him with something sharp. He identified the monster as a bird. He rolled his eyes. You think he would have known from the squawks…The bird roared this time. Dark Link heard wind. He rolled. The beak slammed into the ground where he had been.

"Oh _come on_!! I didn't even move!" He yelled half in anger half in pain. He had rolled right into a rock. The ground beneath him was damp, so he guess he was somewhere near the water. The bird squawked again. Dark Link swore and rolled again. He didn't hit a wall this time. He went over a cliff. He grabbed the edge before he went over. He sighed.

"This shit always happens to me…"

He felt the bird get closer. It would probably kill him. _No duh, Dark Link, _he thought. He could avoid death by bird if he let go of the cliff. But…there was no way to tell how far it went. Yes there was. The bird continued to get closer. Dark Link hurriedly took an unlit bomb out of a pouch he wore and dropped it. It clunked right below him. Smiling, Dark Lin dropped down and ran not knowing where he was going. He used is sword to guide him, though he didn't avoid every obstacle. He cursed himself.

"Fuck this shit! Why aren't there any convenient caves over here anywhere?!" He was very angry. If he was Link, a little cave would pop up. He knew how lucky Link was. He jumped over a rock and fell down, down, down. The ground was damp. There was a drip, drip sound. Dark Link smiled. He actually fell into a cave. PERFECT! He heard a maraca. He got to his feet slowly. Why were there maracas in a cave? _Hisssssss…_ Dark Link swore.

"You've gotta' be kidding me…" He groaned. He stood perfectly still as the things brushed past his leg with their leathery skin. Dark tried to move his leg only to have a snake hiss viciously at him. Dark Link clicked his tongue. If he moved, they got mad. He would have to stand perfectly still, but he couldn't stand for long. His legs were weak. Dark Link shook his head. The smell of blood was strong. It was only a matter of time before he bled out. And when that happened, his adventure was as good as done.

* * *

Link, in the meantime, was trying his hardest to find his lost buddy. He climbed the rocks to the highest cliff. He had to hurry. Who knew what had happened to Dark? He could be dead already! Link shook his head. No, he refused to think like that. Dark was still alive and well. He was alive and well. He was alive and well. He was…oh no. Link reached the top of the cliff. A big puddle of blood was on the ground. He ran to it. It was still wet, still fresh. He shook his head. There was no time to waste now. He had to find Dark Link. There was a lot of blood here alone. Why would he try to move if he knew he was bleeding so much? He knew better than that! Link groaned in fear. He was scared that Dark was out there trying to find him in such bad shape. Link wondered. Why _would_ he move? There had to be a logical-SQUAWK!!! Link heard the loud sound. Where did it come from? SQUAWK!! A bird landed right in front of him making the ground shake. Link drew his sword quickly.

{Insert boss music}

Link clenched his teeth. Sweat ran down his face. Dark Link would have to hold on just a little bit longer for him. Hopefully, he could.

* * *

**The Cave of Snakes...**

Dark Link's position had not changed. The snakes did not allow him to move. Dark Link moved super slow to splash some of the cave's water on his face. The blood ran down his face. He wiped the watery blood off of his face. The snakes hissed, furious with him. Dark didn't care. He could see now. He had no strength to move, but he could see. He smiled at the snakes slithering around. There was a whole pack of them. He laughed.

"If I knew there was this many, I wouldn't have tried to piss them off!"

He lost his laughing mood quickly, becoming serious once again. If Link didn't find him in time, he would die. He was sure Link would run into that bird which would draw out the time. At least he could follow the blood trail…

* * *

**Link vs Big Bird...**

But Link was having a hard time with the bird. He ducked, dipped, and dodged, but the bird always came back with another attack. Link saw an opening. He went for the slash. The bird knocked him back with its talons. Link stumbled back trying to avoid what was left of the attack, but the bird grabbed him with its three-toed foot. The talons on its foot sank into Link all while the bird squeezed harder and harder making its talons sink deeper and deeper. Link was sure if they went any deeper, they would pierce his organs including his lungs! He tried to get free, but the grip was tight. Link got an idea. The bird squeezed again. His head fell to his chest. The bird squawked in victory and dropped him.

Link landed on his feet and surprised the bird with a thrust right through his heart. The bird went crazy squawking before it fell. Link fell on his bum, tired as hell. He stood up again. It didn't matter how tired or injured he was. He had to find Dark Link before he did something stupid. He returned to Dark's pool of blood. If he was walking around this injured then…he would have left…a…trail! Link saw the splotches big and thick. It looked like he was struggling here because the blood isn't really spaced out that much. Link followed the blood trail down a cliff. _Hold on Dark Link. I'm coming! Pleeeeeeasse don't do anything stupid._

_

* * *

_**Dark Link...**

Dark Link was still stranded in his snake-filled prison. The snakes slithered over and around his body. Dark Link did not flinch. He didn't move. The snakes were very threatening. Dark Link was bored, though. Watching snakes slither around wasn't very entertaining. He sighed and slowly pulled out his black ocarina. He began to play. The snakes stopped their slithering and stared intently at Dark Link. He opened his eyes and looked back at them as he played. _They must like music. But wait…I thought snake's didn't have ears…_He shrugged it off and continued playing. The snakes swayed side to side with the music. Dark Link stopped after the song was finished. The snakes turned deadly and bared their fangs. Dark panicked and put the ocarina back to his lips playing another song he knew. The snakes calmed themselves and listened. Dark rolled his eyes. _Great, it had been move and die. Now it's stop playing and suffer…I can't seem to get a break. _He looked up where he had fallen. Link better hurry up.

Luckily, the blood trail was easy to follow. He stopped at the last blood spot. It just stopped. What did this mean? Link pondered. Why would the blood just stop if Dark Link was bleeding so badly? He wouldn't just be magically healed. No, that would be horrible timing. Link hummed and took a step forward falling into a pit. He landed in water. He opened his left eye and kept the other shut. His rump hurt. That was a very unpleasant fall.

"A little help?" He heard. It was followed by many hisses. Link looked over to see Dark Link playing his ocarina for a legion of snakes.

"Um…what's going on?" Link asked. Dark Link gave him a look. He changed the tune to a more sad song. Link listened to the music. He was playing words. It was just an instrumental, but he could distinctly understand the lyrics.

"You fell down here and couldn't see. The snakes wouldn't let you move, I see. Uh…the blood you wiped away from your face. The ocarina took its proper place and played a diddy so darn entertaining that snakes refused to let you stop playing."

Dark Link nodded and switched up his tune back to the previous. Link thought. He pulled out his blue ocarina and began to play. The snakes looked at Link playing his and seemed to all but forget about Dark Link. Link nodded his head towards the exit. Dark Link nodded back and struggled to his feet.

"This could take awhile." He whispered before moving at a snail's pace to the cave's exit. Link kept playing until Dark Link finally made it out of the cave. Link took a step back only to have the snake's slither closer to keep their distance. Link swore to himself. Outside, Dark Link played his ocarina. The snakes kept swaying. Link took the ocarina away from his mouth and went out of the cave.

"Keep playing until I move some rocks in front of the cave. We don't want them coming out here, do we?"

Dark Link shook his head and kept playing until Link had completely barricaded the entrance with boulders. Dark Link sighed, removing the instrument from his lips. He collapsed. Link ran over to him.

"Are you okay?!"

"Am I _okay_? I woke up bloody and tired, a giant bird chased me into a cave that was filled with snakes. I am _not_ okay!!!"

Link smiled.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking." He laughed but immediately brought his hands to his injured ribs. Dark Link looked at him worriedly.

"What happened?"

Link only looked at him. He didn't really want to explain that he had almost been owned by a giant bird. Dark Link wasn't stupid, though, but he didn't make Link spill his guts. He just sighed.

"Maybe we should go see someone."

"Huh?"

"A doctor."

"We can't just waltz into a doctor's office! We're villains!"

Dark Link shook his head.

"We'll go see the best villain doctor."

"??????"

"Ganondorf."

"_Ganondorf?!_" Link repeated. He almost passed out. Dark Link laughed at Link, hurting himself.

"Let's go. It's light again." He said walking (limping) in a random direction. Link shrugged, sighed, and followed his counterpart.

* * *

**Ganondorf a doctor?! What has the world come to???**

** O.O  
**

**Can I have a lollipop please, Doctor?  
**


	7. What are you Saying?

**Link and Dark Link's little adventure is so awesome...I put up this next chapter as fast as possible!! YAY!**

* * *

Dark Link and Link had only been walking a couple of hours before it was completely light (red) again. Link was starting to come to like the red sky, but it was still hard to tell what time it was.

Dark Link talked nonstop about the good old days that Link never actually experienced. He smiled and nodded anyway. It made Dark Link happy. Link actually thought of Dark Link as more of a friend than an ally now. In the beginning, he had been hoping just to use Dark Link so he could reverse Vaati's spell. Now, he was glad to have Dark Link accompany him. Link sighed peacefully. In the right world, Vaati was lucky to have Dark Link accompany him.

No matter how much he denied it, he was the same as Link in every way. He was kind, spirited, and brave. He had the heart of a hero. So…why did he do bad things? Link looked at his cheery companion sorrowfully. If he wasn't such a villain, they could be friends. Best friends even…Of course, it would never be once everything was back to normal. Dark Link stopped his limp. Link stopped too. He looked up the road to see his main foe once again.

"Vaati, why are you here?" They asked. Vaati did not smile. He was scowling. He was angry. He was _pissed_. He walked over to Link and stabbed his finger on Link's chest.

"What did you do!?" He yelled.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me. I'm _not_ in the mood!"

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

Vaati turned his back on Link and walked back down the road. He looked at Link.

"I told you I was in no mood for games yet you continue to antagonize me. I should hang you for what you've done."

"For what I've done?" Link blinked. Dark Link shook his head.

"Exactly what did he do?"

"He has made Zelda bitterly sad! She won't leave her chambers! She's always crying! So, again I ask. WHAT DID YOU DO!?!!" His evil gaze fell upon Link. His red eyes were filled with fury and hate. Link shook his head.

"I only talked to her! I swear."

"What did you say?"

Link looked at Dark Link. He was looking at him. They stared at each other. Dark Link mouthed, "No." Link nodded.

"I just wished her happiness for your wedding."

"LIAR!!!!" Vaati turned deadly hurling fireballs and lightning balls every which way in anger.

"CALM DOWN!!" Link yelled. Vaati looked at Link harshly and lifted him in the air with magic alone. He brought him closer.

"You think you can stop this? You think you can thwart me, _hero_? Well, you're wrong. This is _my_ world. In here, I'm the hero and you're the villain. I will marry Zelda, and I _will kill you_." He flung Link onto the ground and left via teleportation. Link stood up looking very serious.

"We have to hurry. We can't drag this on much longer. He'll probably move up the wedding date."

"Dammit…we have to hurry to Ganon now. He's also a sorcerer of sorts."

Link nodded. Dark Link gasped.

"You're bleeding. That bastard made you bleed!" Dark Link growled. Link calmed him down. There was no use in him getting fired up over something so trivial. The time for revenge was never. There was, however, a time for thinking smart. They needed a plan, and maybe Ganondorf could help them. Link grabbed Dark Link's arm and hurried up the dirt-covered road.

"We have to hurry!!" Link said limping faster.

* * *

**Back at the castle...**

Vaati huffed in anger. This was horrible. He had told Link everything that had happened except one thing. Zelda refused to see him now. This was bad. Whatever Link had said to her was really affecting her thinking. She was supposed to love him, Vaati, but now she was disgusted with him. Vaati growled. He would have to redo the spell and make her his forever. There was no way Link would be able to stop this. Vaati knew exactly what he would do. He would just mix a potion simple as that and give it to her to drink. Impossible. She wasn't seeing anyone right now, so there was no one to give it to her. So now what? Vaati stopped to ponder. An evil smile formed on his face. Zelda had to come out of her room for the wedding, correct? It was her duty as a princess to marry whomever her father, the King, wanted her to. So, he would slip the potion into her drink at the reception where she would fall back in love with him. Then after Vaati was secured in her heart, he would finish what he started and _kill _Link. Vaati chuckled evil and low. He was such a genius. He headed to the basement.

* * *

**A dirt road somewhere...**

They made it. There it was. The chamber of Ganon. It was a castle all in all. A dark, depressing, more than scary castle. There was nothing to fear. Link had been here just about as many times as he had with Vaati's castle. Dark Link nudged Link.

"Don't say anything about the color of his skin." Dark Link said. Link nodded. He knew very well to never insult Ganon. He was a monster when he was pissed. They took a deep breath and walked inside the castle. The first thing they saw was Ganon sitting at an organ. Maybe he had been playing? Well, they walked up to him.

"Uh…Doc?" Dark Link said. He just sat still. Link walked around and gasped.

"He's been turned to stone!!"

"By that damned Vaati, I bet!" He snarled. Link sighed in defeat.

"Now what? We can't fight in the shape we're in!"

"Allo gentlemen!!"

They both turned to see a man who had the head of a Christmas tree and a body that was clad in an armor that made him look fat. Dark Link and Link jumped back.

"AAGH!! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S PURE AND HOLY!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!??!?!!!" They yelled. The Christmas tree man waved his hands at them.

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself, yes?"

"What?" Dark Link said, a little frustrated at that.

"The fear is an illusion to kill you, no?"

"I'm sorry but…are you ill?" Link asked politely.

"Ah, that I am not. My name is Zant."

"_You_? You're Zant?" Dark Link said shocked out of his mind. Link shook his head too. He didn't remember Zant having a Christmas tree head. To tell the truth, he didn't remember Zant at all.

"Allo, are you two still in your heads?"

Dark Link turned to Link. He was obviously upset by the speech of Zant. It was strange.

"Can we go?" He begged. Link shook his head. They needed someone who could help them.

"We need to get helped. We are in no shape to…um…can I help you?"

Zant had his head thisclose to Link's ribs. Zant shook his head 'no.' Link took a step away from Zant but he recovered the lost space. Zant stuck his finger into the open wound. Link winced in pain and in fear. He had no idea what Zant was doing to him.

"You are quite injured, yes?"

"Um…yes?"

"Magnificant!"

"Magnifi-what!?"

Zant clapped his hands happily.

"C'est mon jour de chance!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Dark Link and Link asked louder than necessary. They had no idea what was wrong with Zant. Zant was (it's my story so don't get upset about this) a Frenchman. He knew Midna quite well before he crossed over to the evil American side. He thought that France was a desperate country that would never go anywhere you see, so now he is Ganondorf's assistant of sorts.

Zant continued his happy clap still speaking in the language of love that the two 'heroes' knew nothing about.

"Je suis de chance! Je suis de chance! Je suis aujourd'hui!"

"FUCK WRONG WITH YOU!? SPEAK ENGLISH!!"

Zant stopped clapping and looked at Dark Link harshly. His eyes appeared to have a red tint to them. Dark Link froze in his tracks. Zant marched up right to him with a scowl on his face.

"Savez-vous qui as parler? Je suis le plus grand villain jamais a la gre'le, de France, vous somber de'pouille'es salaud!"

Dark Link took three steps away from the angered Frenchman. Link raised a brow.

"All I understood in that was 'plus', 'grand', 'villain', and 'France'…"

"So…he's French?"

"Yep. I think that's the language he's speaking…"

"Can you understand anything he said in French?"

"Um….he called you a bastard…"

"WHAT!? That French bastard! Give me something to say back to him!"

"I'm not that good at French…"

"Link, if you loved me like a brother, you would give me an insult in French."

"Fine, fine. Say…um…vous…odeur…lavande? I don't know…"

Dark Link turned back to Zant with a laugh.

"Ha! Vous Odeur Lavande!!" He barked. He yelled out because Zant grabbed him, pulling him into a bear hug that crushed Dark Link's already injured body. He yelled out for Zant to put him down.

"You are so kind with the words, yes? Yes!"

"Hey!" Link ran over to Zant and Dark. "Now that you're speaking English again, could we ask for some help?"

* * *

**Ha ha. I love Zant being French. It's fun. And please don't be upset because the accents aren't actually _above_ the words. My computer hates me. That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it! XD**


	8. Off to See Ezlo

**They're finally here...new chapters. Yay. So tired...**

**

* * *

  
**

Zant nodded his head full of understanding about the current situation. He and Link sat at a table in the dining hall of the castle. Dark Link sat at a completely different table afraid that the Frenchman would give him 'the hug of death' again. He shook his head at Zant who just smiled and waved. Link got them both focused. There was no time to waste on stupid stuff. They had a world to save and get back to normal. Link sighed.

"So, can you treat us?"

Zant tapped his fingers nervously. Link tilted his head in confusion. Dark Link looked over from his table.

"Well, you see…I'm only Ganondorf's assistant."

"Don't talk like that. You can do anything you put your mind to."

"Don't tell him that! That's a LIE!" Dark Link called over. Link shot him a glare. Dark just rolled his eyes and lay his head on the table. Zant sighed.

"Pauvre de moi…" He sulked. Link tried to smile. Zant was such a downer, though. It made it hard to keep a cheery mood unless Zant was happy too.

"Uh…well…maybe we could help you unfreeze your boss?" Link said, quite unsure of himself.

"Excusez moi? Impossible. Vaati's magic…it is too powerful."

"All magic can be undone, Zant."

Zant tapped his finger on his chin. Link had to do a little thinking himself as well. If there was a possibility that they could unfreeze Ganon, how could they do it? They were in no shape to go on some long journey for some long period of time. They needed to do this quick.

"Alright, monsieur Link, what have you in mind?"

"I honestly don't know…"

Zant's face fell again. Link tried to cheer him up to no avail. Dark Link walked over and took a seat.

"I can't hear a word you're saying, speak up…" He mumbled a complaint. Link shook his head at him.

"How do we break a spell that turns someone to stone?"

Dark Link tapped his chin in the same manner that Zant did. Link raised a brow. _What's up with all of the chin tapping? _He thought. If he said it out loud, he was sure to be glared at. He sighed and continued to wait on Dark Link.

"Mmm…there's Ezlo." He said. Zant gasped. Link was sure he was going to start panicking in French, but he did no such thing. He let out a yell that caught both Links attention.

"What?" They asked.

"You cannot go see Ezlo! Do you not know who he is??"

"Well…duuuuuuh." Dark Link said. Link nudged him for showing such rudeness. Link was a bit confused, though. Ezlo was an old sage who taught Vaati magic or whatever, right? He was such a nice…close to nice old man. Zant took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Do you know where he currently resides? He likes to move around." Zant asked them. Dark Link shook his head.

"No, last time I heard, he was somewhere around the field of Hyrule."

Zant shook his head.

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, yeah, I know! So, do _you_ know where he is?" Dark Link was losing his patience quickly. He didn't like having to waste time with the stupid Frenchman who cussed people out in French. He still couldn't believe Zant had called him a bastard in French.

"Ah, this will probably be to your disliking, yes?"

"Depends on his location." Link put himself back in the conversation. Zant sighed.

"You're not going to like me…but…Ezlo currently lives on Outset Island."

"WHAT THE-!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!!?!!" Dark Link burst. His patience was gone now. Now that he knew they were going to have to go to Outset Island. Zant apologized in French quickly over and over. Link shook his head.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would a Picori go to Outset Island?"

"Because the Picori are douchebags!" Dark Link yelled. Link shushed him. Dark Link began swearing quietly in Hylian. Link sighed.

"Isn't there any other way to break the curse?"

"There is always the possible way of going on a long journey, yes?"

"Yes…I mean, no. We don't have that kind of time." Link said staying calm unlike his partner who was still swearing. Zant sighed.

"Au, monsieur, I'm afraid there is no other way. Sorry."

Link groaned and let his head fall to the table. He tried to think of something they could do. It was hard. Zant was speaking to himself in French probably pitying himself and Dark Link was still cursing in Hylian. It was getting awfully noisy. Link couldn't hear himself think.

"UGH! SHUT UP!!!!" He yelled. Both stopped talking at once. Link sighed. "Thank you." He began to think. The easiest thing to do would be to go to Outset…that was all they could do without hurting themselves more.

"We're going to Outset." Link said.

"Magnifique!" Zant clapped his hands. Dark Link had a 'WTF' look on his face. Link shook his head. He didn't like this anymore than Dark Link did.

"Wait…don't we need a boat to get to Outset Island?" Dark Link said.

"Oui! I have just zee thing!" Zant stood up from the table and walked into another room. Dark Link and Link followed him until they reached a back door in the castle. Zant opened it and continued down the path. Dark Link and Link followed still. They arrived at a black river with rough water. There was a boat tied to the edge of the dock. Zant clapped his hands happily while Dark Link and Link stared at the tiny boat.

"Um…Zant?"

"Oui?"

"Will that thing even carry both of us?" Link asked. Zant nodded.

"Zis is the best boat in town, yes?"

Link had a strong urge to shout no. He had to put a hand over Dark Link's mouth to prevent him from actually saying it. Link smiled nervously and climbed into the boat with Dark Link right behind them. Zant handed them a map, attached a sail to the boat, untied it, and they were off. Zant waved to them.

"I look forward to your return, Monsieur!!!!" He yelled.

Dark Link crossed his arms in the tiny boat. Link looked at him.

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"I really hate that Frenchman…" He said.

* * *

Zant sighed back on the dock where he could no longer see the two he had become so used to. He started heading back to the castle where a knock sounded at the door. Zant opened it to see two knights at the door.

"Excuse me. Have you seen these two?" One knight held up a poster of both Link and Dark Link. Zant narrowed his eyes.

"No, I have not."

"Are you sure? My sources say that they were looking for this place."

"I assure you, _monsieur_ that these two men were not here."

The knights looked at each other with a grimace.

"You know what happens to criminals who hide other criminals, correct?"

"Zee death penalty, yes? I know full well."

"Then why do you insist on lying to us?"

"I am not lying, no."

The two knights were silent and continued to look at Zant.

"Zant, we like you, we really do, but we need you to tell us where these two are."

"I told you. I do not have the clue of the whereabouts of those men. I do not do business with them."

Seeing that Zant would not talk, the two knights walked back down the road. Zant beckoned them back.

"Do you know what is happening with zee Vaati and Zelda wedding?" He asked. The two knights were unsure if they should answer or not. One nodded.

"Well, as far as we know, the wedding has been moved up to the day after tomorrow." The other said.

Zant hid his shock and nodded to the two men.

"I see. Please, carry one." He said shutting the door. The knights left.

* * *

Link was studying the map Zant had given them. It was a very good map. Link wondered if Zant had made this himself or just bought it somewhere. Whatever the case, it was a good map.

"Dark Link, do you recognize anything?" He asked also wondering if Dark Link had ever been to Outset Island since he seemed upset that they had to go there. Outset Island had been his home for a short period of time, so maybe Dark Link had visited it once. He was astonished to hear a loud snore come from the other side of the boat.

He put the map down to see that Dark Link had fallen asleep. He shook his head and looked forward. Even if the sky was red and the water was black, the scene was still calming. They hadn't even run into any problems yet. **THUNK!** Link fell forward at the sudden stop. His head had hit the wooden bottom of the boat. He rubbed his head. Dark Link had woken up at least. He shook his head.

"Whoa…what happened?" Dark asked.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

**OK, yeah. somehow I forgot to upload the chapter after this and I don't feel like moving every single chapter down (i is lazee)  
**

Literally the Twilight Zone 8 **Look this up on deviantArt. FF won't let me put the damn link!!!**


	9. The Hike

**I hope you readers appreciate that I lost sleep over this. JK. I'm happy to do it! 8D**

**

* * *

  
**

Just as Midna had said, every twilight beast they passed left them alone. They stared but never attacked. Link looked at some of them recognizing them from his adventure. It made him wonder. Not about the twilight beasts but about the villains and heroes in this world. It was like, all of the good people were bad and all of the bad people were goodf, but hadn't Dark Link had called Zant and Ganondorf villain doctors? Zant didn't seem too evil. He looked to Dark Link who was examining his sword.

"Hey, Dark Link…"

"Hm?" Dark Link took his eyes off of his sword.

"Why did you call Zant and Ganon villain doctors?"

"…"

"Zant didn't seem too evil."

"They're not evil."

"What??"

"No, they're the only ones who will treat villains' wounds."

"Mmm…I guess I understand…"

"Yeah, people hate them and often call them criminals or villains because they're the reason villains can get back on their feet after a defeat."

"That's pretty cool."

"I guess." Dark Link went back to looking at his sword. He touched the tip of it. "My sword doesn't seem as sharp."

"It dulls down after awhile, you know."

"No, I didn't know…"

Link shook his head. Dark groaned before humming.

"There the old island is." He said. Link turned around to see the island. It looked the same as always but the mountain seemed higher...maybe even wider. They pulled the boat up to the dock and tied it there. Link climbed out first and stretched his legs. He thought he'd never get out of that boat. Dark Link jumped out and stretched as well. He yawned.

"We better start that search for Ezlo."

The sound of maracas was the only sound heard suddenly. Link and Dark Link looked at each other. They heard a high pitched laugh.

"Welcome to Outset Island, travelers!"

They looked down to see Skull Kid dancing around with his mask on. His funny looking feathery clothes were the same too. Dark Link nudged Link.

"You know this guy too?"

"Er…in a way?"

Skull Kid stood in their way. He was (maybe?) smiling at them.

"Outset Island is a peaceful place. Enjoy your stay. Ah! Can I help you in any way?"

"We're on a hunt for Picori, kid."

"Picori?" Skull Kid was silent. He looked up at the moon. It looked back at him. Skull Kid danced around.

"The mountain! The mountain!" He said hopping from side to side. Dark Link smiled.

"Thanks kid."

Skull Kid bounded back towards the village. Link and Dark Link walked on the sandy beach towards the hill the led to the mountain. They looked at the start of what was going to be a winding path. Dark groaned.

"I don't have enough energy to walk that much…"

"Me neither, really, but we have to."

"God dammit…" Dark Mumbled before starting his walk. Link followed behind him.

It seemed like they had been walking for hours, but it had only been a half hour. Their legs were going to fail them any second. Their fatigue was overwhelming them. Link sighed.

"We're only halfway there…"

"Only halfway?" Dark Link groaned. "We should be there. We've been walking for-"

"An hour."

"DAMN!" Dark Link pounded his fist against the rock wall. He was more than ready to give up. He didn't see why Link was so intent on stopping a wedding between Vaati and Zelda. I mean, what was she to him? He only wanted to kidnap her for her money. What was with this sudden change in attitude and behavior? Dark Link sat down.

"We have to keep going." Link said to him. Dark Link shook his head.

"No way. I'm too tired."

"This isn't about you. We have to do this, so we can fight Vaati."

"We?"

"Yes, we. You said you would help me!"

"That was before I knew how tiring this would be."

"Stop complaining and walk." Link said. Dark Link turned his head.

"No."

"Dark Link."

Dark Link didn't budge. Link was getting quite upset with Dark too. They didn't have time for arguing. If they didn't hurry, Zelda would be married…she didn't even want to be. That was his impression. She was a wreck because of Vaati! Link looked at Dark Link.

"C'mon. We have to go."

"Never. I'll stay here. You go."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just follow me like any other shadow?!" Link covered his mouth instantly. Dark Link looked at him with eyes that were hurt. They had been betrayed. Dark Link stood up.

"A shadow? A shadow follows his master, huh?" He walked towards Link pulling his sword out slowly, so Link wouldn't notice.

"I-I didn't mean it…honest."

"Oh, oh, oh but you did." Dark Link said with a chuckle. "You've always thought that about me. I know. I mean, really, a shadow follows its master?"

"Dark, you know it was an accident. I didn't mean to…"

"QUIET! Link, as of this moment, I think _I'll _takeover for you as Link." He put his sword to Link's throat. Link inched up to the wall, Dark Link's sword not giving him any space.

"Dark…"

Dark Link put the sword up to Link's throat even more. The side of the blade cut into his throat a little bit. Little drips of blood ran down his neck onto the shirt he wore. He swallowed hard.

"Dark Link, don't…"

"Shut up! I'm only doing what I was going to from the beginning!"

Link's eyes widened. Now it was his turn to feel betrayed.

"You…planned…to kill me…from the start?"

"Doy, I'm a villain. That's what I do. I snatch a partner, gain their trust, betray them, kill them for money and reputation, and then the cycle begins again."

Link didn't know what to say. He should have expected this all along. Here he was thinking he and Dark Link were friends. I guess that's what he wanted the whole time.

"You're a great fucking actor." Link spit. Dark Link laughed.

"Careful. I'm the one with the sword to your throat, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Link was stuck. He was going to have to do something to get Dark Link out of his funk. He would have to bribe him or something…Link restrained a shudder. He already had one promise to fulfill with a certain imp. He couldn't keep making promises he couldn't keep. Promises he couldn't keep…Like the one he was making to himself that he would stop the wedding? Yeah, right. He was staring death in the face, didn't know how to get out of the situation, and who knew if he would actually be able to defeat Vaati in his own world. This whole adventure was just Link lying to himself. You can't save everybody from everything. Link would happily accept death right now. He looked Dark Link right in his eyes. He cracked a smile.

"What's this? A bold look to have on your face right now, isn't it? I guess that means you're ready to die?"

"Do your worst." Link said.

"I'll just tell you how I'm going to do this, so you won't be as horrified." He smiled. "I'm going to put the tip of my sword on your throat and run you through. Simple and easy."

Link made no face of horror or disgust. He remained still with a calm, bored expression on his face. Dark Link removed the side of his sword from Link's throat and replaced it with the tip. He prepared to run him through.

"All this can be avoided if you just take my place in the Shadow World."

Link shook his head. Dark Link shrugged with a sigh and brought the sword back. He thrust the sword.

* * *

**I reallly know when to stop a story, huh?**

**"THE MOST CLIMACTIC PART!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!!!!"**

**Ha ha. I'm evil.  
**


	10. Found Him

**ANd yet another chapter I lost sleep over. Actually....this is the only chapter I didn't lose sleep over. YAY!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

There was nothing but silence. Link opened his eyes.

"I'm…alive…?" He said. He looked straight ahead to see Dark Link being restrained by a very pissed off Midna. Link gasped.

"Midna? What are you doing here?"

"Something told me to keep an eye on you." She answered with a grin. Link smiled.

"I'm glad you did."

Dark Link growled as Midna laughed. Dark Link looked at Link angrily. Link looked back at him.

"Well, partner, it looks like this is the end." Link sighed.

"What? You're going to kill me? You don't have it in you. You never did!"

"You're right. I won't kill you, but I'm not taking you back with me either."

Dark Link frowned.

"You're kidding, right?"

Link shook his head. He nodded to Midna who bound Dark Link to the mountain with twilight chains. Link and Midna started back up the mountain. They stopped at the sound of Dark Link's laughing.

"You think this can hold me? I'll be out of here again soon killing off more competition. I'll be back to hunting you down." He smiled evilly. Link paid no attention to the threat and began walking. Midna floated alongside him.

"I told you I'd make a better companion than him."

"I suppose you did." He said. Midna smacked him on his head.

"START LISTENING TO ME THEN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Link smiled nervously. Now, he wasn't too sure about having Midna accompany him. She was stronger here than in the right world. They kept walking.

They finally reached the top of the mountain where there was a beautiful orchard. Link and Midna navigated through the orchard to find any sign of the Picori. Midna stopped them.

"What is it?" Link asked. She put her hand to his throat where blood continued to spill out neatly from the cut Dark Link made.

"I still can't believe that bastard cut you." She said. Link looked at her and her hand on his throat. He tried not to blush. Success. She shook her head and removed her hand. Link sighed. She pushed him along the path. All he could think was, _jeez, stop pushing. I can walk by myself. _It didn't matter what he thought, he would never say that to her especially if she was in a hitting mood. They finally reached a stump with a huge crack in it. Midna nodded.

"This is how you shrink down, so the village must be close."

"I can't use this."

"That's why I'm here." She used twili magic for Link to shrink down. Technically he wasn't a child child, but he was still young. Maybe the Picori would still show themselves to him. He was right. The Picori all showed themselves to Link.

"A human!!"

"A human!!"

"A human!!"

That's what they all shrieked. They were happy to see him.

"Humans _never_ visit the Picori. Do you need us for something?"

"I need to speak with Ezlo."

The mere mention of the name made the Picori gasp. Some even fainted.

"Why would you want to see him?"

"He's evil!"

"He's heartless!"

"He whacks people senseless with his pimp cane!"

They all had something to say about Ezlo. Link calmed them all down. He had to convince them that he direly needed to see him.

"Um…that…is…why…I have come here? Yes, I have come to talk Ezlo out of his evil ways."

The Picori applauded and cheered. They pointed Link down a path. Link thanked them, quickly running down the path. It was a gnarly path, but it wasn't hard to travel through either. Link had to hurry, though. He was just about at his limit. A little more and he would collapse right where he was. Damn giant bird. Finally, Link saw a little mushroom house that had to belong to Ezlo. Link knocked at the door.

"Who is it!?" a voice squawked. It was definitely Ezlo.

"It's Link."

"Link? What is a crime boss such as yourself doing in a lowly place like this?" The Picori sage opened the door to his home.

"I was just wondering if…YOU GOTTA' HELP ME MAN!!!"

Ezlo whacked Link on his head with his golden cane.

"Quiet! You're speaking too loud!!" Ezlo yelled. Link rubbed his sore head and took a deep breath.

"Sorry…may I come in?"

Ezlo moved so Link could enter. It was a lovely place. Experiments were going on everywhere. What was he doing?

"What is all this stuff?" Link asked. Ezlo smiled.

"This over here is a powerful toxin that will make you sick with the slightest whiff. This one is the prototype for a new weapon called the gun. Over here is a death potion. Here is an experiment that will make a drought. This one's my favorite, it makes a monster that will destroy Hyrule."

Link's eye twitched. That isn't at all what he was expecting.

"Good for you." He said trying his best to smile. Ezlo took a bow.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, right. I need you to tell me how to break a curse."

"What kind?"

"Turning someone to stone?"

"…that was a favorite of my old apprentice."

"Let me guess…Vaati?"

"How did you know? Ah, I suppose it doesn't matter. But, he was such a bad boy until he turned on me and became a goody-goody. I just wanna' squeeze his neck until his little head pops off!!"

Link cringed at the words. Ezlo was even worse when he was evil. It was horrifying that he would even think of choking someone's head off.

"SO…the stone curse?"

"Oh right. Here" He handed Link a bottle. Link prepared to open it. He got another hit with the pimp cane.

"OW!"

"Don't open that! It's only good for one use."

"Oh…sorry…OW!"

"Don't apologize."

"Sorry…OW!"

"Stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorry! OW! OW! OW!"

"You're a very stubborn boy aren't you?"

"I don't mean to be…OW!"

"Dammit! Get out of here!"

"I'm so-I mean…I was going anyway!" Link turned to leave. "OW! What was that one for?"

"Don't get an attitude with me."

"Of course…" Link murmured leaving the mushroom house.

"WAIT!" Ezlo called back. He ran out of the house and sprinkled something on Link. He gagged.

"Uck! What was that?"

"There. You're all healed up now."

He was right. Link's wounds were gone, and he felt like he could go on forever without getting tired. He thanked Ezlo, earning himself a whack with the pimp cane, and left. Midna unshrunk him when he reached the stump.

They headed back down the mountain. They looked at each other when they saw that Dark Link had indeed escaped from the twilight chains. They ignored it and kept going.


	11. Battle With Self

**AHHHHH....I can't believe it's not butter...**

**O.O How long have you been there? **

**J-just scroll down... -_-**

**An invasion of privacy is what it is...**

* * *

Link and Midna walked all the way back to the dock. Midna sighed.

"I can't go any further."

"Why?"

"I have shrouded this place in twilight. I must stay where twilight is, so I can rule with an iron fist."

Link's face was unreadable. It could have been a mix of terror and shock. It could have been pure, undeniable disgust. He bid Midna farewell, but she did teleport him back to Zant and Ganondorf's castle. He went inside. Zant clapped his hands enthusiastically upon seeing him.

"Magnifique! Monsieur Link, you are back! And what is this? You have brought something from Ezlo?"

"Yes, show me to Ganon."

They went to the room where Ganon was frozen at his organ. Link opened the bottle. Charms of some sort came out of it and surrounded Ganon until he was unfrozen. He yawned.

"That was some nap…"

"Ganondorf! You are all better, yes? YES!"

"Zant, what the fuck are you talking about? Hey, hey! Get your French kisses away from me!" He pushed Zant into a wall. Link's face was shock. He couldn't believe he did all of that just to unfreeze Ganon, especially if he acted like this. Ganon looked at Link.

"Link? Why are you here? You look perfectly fine. Get outta' my sight."

Link almost opened his mouth to say something back to Ganon, but Zant pulled Link into a bear hug.

"Zis is amazing, no? You have unfrozen my boss! I am so happy!"

"Put…down…Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry." Zant put Link down. Link sighed.

"I have to go. It's about time I confronted Vaati. This time will be the last."

"Oh! I have news about the wedding, yes?"

"What about the wedding?" Link asked.

"Earlier, it was to be tomorrow, honh. The latest news is that it is taking place at zis very moment!"

Link gasped. He had to hurry now. He grabbed Zant's collar and shook him violently.

"You're a Twili. Transport me to the castle NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Just stop with zee shaking!" He begged. Link stopped. Zant opened a portal that Link wasted no time going through.

* * *

Things in the castle were not going as planned. The wedding was today, but Zelda wasn't cooperating with anything. She would see no one. She wouldn't come out of her room. No one could talk to her. It was making Vaati quite upset. How could he used his potion on her if she was acting like a brat? He paced angrily in his room.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm a powerful Mage! I could break into her room and force her down…but…dammit! THis all started after Link talked with her. That troublesome hero. Even in my world, nothing goes right. Hm. I need Link taken care of…"

"I'm sure a certain shadow would do the job."

Vaati turned to see Dark Link sitting on his window sill. He scowled.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be traveling with Link?"

"Ha! Ha! That is rich…and so are you."

Vaati narrowed his eyes. His temper was already beyond calm. His mood wasn't good. His patience was gone, gone, gone. He was in no mood to fool around with the very master of tom foolery.

"What do you want?"

"Money. Link's head on a platter. About the same thing you do."

"Get to the point." Vaati ordered. Dark Link chuckled.

"No patience? I get it. Now, the point. I'll kill the green boy for you if you pay me. I don't want chump change. I want ultimate coinage."

Vaati was silent. This could be good. If Dark Link killed Link, then he would be out of the way. Even more, he wouldn't have to pay Dark Link. He was a fool. One cannot survive without the other. It was just like Ying and Yang. Vaati cackled quietly.

"Fine. I'll pay you to kill Link, but _only_ if you kill him. I want him dead."

"Sure, sure." Dark Link hopped off the sill and was gone. Vaati smiled again.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Link appeared by the window that belonged to Zelda. He smiled. What luck! He climbed in through the window. Zelda jumped up from where she was.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't…I just thought you might be a guard trying to force me out."

"Force you out?"

"The wedding is today, and I'm being harassed by everyone!"

"…even Vaati?"

"Surprisingly, he hasn't tried to come in. He could easily break the door down."

Link wondered this himself. Vaati has a short temper. Wouldn't he have usually barged in by now. Something else bothered him.

"Why are you so friendly with me now?" He asked. She tapped her index fingers.

"I did some thinking…about what you said…" She blushed. Link smiled.

"That's good." He said. They just looked at each other, both of them blushing. The sound of clapping shocked them both. Link turned around a bit angered by who he saw.

"That is just so sweet. You also saved me the trouble of hunting you down by coming here." Dark Link said.

"Hunt me down?" Link asked already knowing very well he would be murdered. Dark Link gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm about to be a very rich man. Once I kill you that is."

Link turned to Zelda.

"Zelda, I want you to hide."

"But…"

"Shh…I don't care where you go. Just go hide."

She nodded and ran out of the room. Dark Link smiled.

"You sent your lady away. You don't want her to see you get your ass whooped?"

"Hardly. I don't want her to get hurt because of some careless shadow."

Dark Link grabbed his sword and lunged. Link countered. Dark Link was not playful anymore. That shadow comment had ruined his mood.

"Again with the shadow! You make it seem as if I don't have my own personality!" He said pushing Link back.

"You don't. This is just an act, so you don't seem like me." He blocked another attack and parried. Dark Link thrust. Link barely managed to dodge the sword. He used a spin attack to knock Dark Link back. Dark Link pulled out two bombs and threw them both at Link. Link avoided them both, but a third exploded right in his face. Smoke surrounded him.

"I might not have had to kill you. Too bad you're so damn annoying." Dark Link said. Link listened closely. A sword came through the smoke and cut Link's shoulder. Link pulled out the Gale Boomerang and threw it. The whirlwind it created blew the smoke away just in time for Link to see Dark Link coming for another attack. Link dodged and stabbed. Dark Link fell to the ground but rolled back to his feet. He had left a trail of blood on the floor where his side was bleeding. Link smiled.

"Now we're even." He said. Dark Link smiled.

"We'll never be even."

"What I don't understand is why we couldn't have been friends."

"Why? You have the gall to ask me why?"

Link said nothing but dodged the arrows that came towards him. He was hit by one in his side. He ripped the arrow out of his body, blood spilled out of his side. He swore. Dark Link smiled.

"Why can't we be friends? Isn't that a song?" he said maliciously. Link struggled to get up but finally did. He took the clawshot out.

"We can't be friends because there is no respect."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, I'm your shadow. Is respect a word associated with the shadow? NO. That's why I hate you. Everyone loves you."

"But I'm a villain."

"Ignoramus…do you think I'm stupid? This is not the world. This is Vaati's world."

"You did know?" Link was upset about this. He thought Dark Link was actually clueless about the whole thing.

"Ya, I knew. I used this as a chance so I could finally kill you."

Link frowned. He should have seen all of this coming. Dark Link quickly tied a bomb to an arrow and fired it. Link rolled out of the way into the wall upsetting his side. Dark Link laughed.

"Watch out for that wall." He took his sword out, walked over to Link, and stabbed it right into him. Link clenched his teeth trying desperately not to yell out. Dark Link laughed.

"Come on, hero, I want to hear your pain!" Dark Link twisted the sword. Link yelled out. The pain was unbearable. Dark Link smiled. "That's it. That's what I want to hear you scream. Your suffering pleases me."

"Evil…bastard…" Link took his clawshot and stabbed Dark Link with the sharp ends. Dark Link fell to the floor. Link took the sword out of him.

"Shit…I don't know how I'm gonna' last like this." He fell back to the ground. Dark Link, on the ground next to him, swore.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Now what's wrong?" Link said without sympathy.

Dark Link sat up weakly and stared at Link with his red eyes. He took out his bow and aimed at Link.

"I'm...going to kill you, hero."

"No you're not." Link said. Dark Link laughed. Even in his weak state, Link was trying to sound brave. It really did amuse him. Dark took the arrow and held it over Link to stab him again. Link didn't have the strenght to dodge. That sword stab had really gotten him. Dark laid back down.

"Ah, who am I kidding. I'm too tired to kill you..." he sighed.

Now Link was confused. Dark Link was too tired? He hadn't even got him that badly. No, Dark Link was just lazy. They sat in silence. Dark Link struggled to sit. Link watched him. It was then that he realized that he rhad got him good. The clawshot was stuck right in his chest. Dark Link pulled it out. Blood spurted out and then ran down his chest. He breathed fast and hard.

"I think I'm actually going to die. How do you keep managing to kill me?"

"Good will always overcome evil."

"I suppose…" He coughed up blood. It ran from his mouth. "Damn…you really ran me through."

"No more than you did me." Link said looking at his deep wound. Dark Link rolled his eyes. There was more silence.

"Dark? You still alive?"

"Barely…why?"

"I just wanted to say…if it wasn't for the whole good and evil, shadow and real person. I would have liked to be friends."

"Great, but please don't get all sentimental with me. Agh…"

"What?"

"Well...I think I'm done...don't worry...I'll be back..." Dark Link chuckled then grew very silent. Link painfully sat up. He looked at his shadow. Dark was dead. Link rolled his eyes. He didn't have to worry. Dark Link couldn't die. He would just spawn again. He shook his head.

"Link!!"

Zelda ran into the room and got on her knees next to Link. He smiled at her. She slapped him.

"How can you smile when you're so badly hurt?"

"It's nothing really. I just got ran through with a sword."

"That's not funny." She started to cry. He sighed. She was crying over him. That meant she had to believe Vaati was evil and he was good. Did that even matter anymore? He sighed again. He felt pretty bad. He might even die. Zelda sobbed loudly. Link knew he was going to die. He knew he couldn't keep magically evading death either. He had to die sometime, and that time was now.

"Just hold on!" Zelda begged. Link shook his head.

"No, I don't think I can. Between getting squeezed to death by a giant bird and getting run through by that guy, I would say my time is just about up."

"ENOUGH!" Vaati came through the doors angry. Link looked at him. Vaati stared back like he was pouting. He huffed.

"This sucks."

"You're not the one dying."

"SHUT UP! I'm saying, this world, these people. This does _not_ please me!"

"What are you saying?"

"…" Vaati turned his back on Link and mumbled something.

"I couldn't hear that."

Vaati mumbled again a little louder. Link coughed.

"You better hurry. I'm fading fast." Now Link was teasing him. Teasing Vaati when he was the one on the floor near death. That was smart...

"I shouldn't have made this world. It was a mistake! MY BAD!" He yelled. Link couldn't believe what he heard. Did Vaati just apologize????

"I do forgive you."

"I wasn't apologizing, but this was a fail. I admit that. I'll turn the world back to normal. BUT…I'll never stop trying to get the love of the fair maiden. Just know that, _hero_."

"I'd like that a lot."

"Whatever." Vaati snapped his fingers truly disgusted, but this was the only way for him to be able to see Zelda happy and in her true state of beauty. So, he was making the world right for himself, not for anyone else.

* * *

**Almost there...at the end.**


	12. Final Chapter

**Ahhhh, it feels so good to have this story done....**

**

* * *

  
**

Link opened his eyes. He was back in the forest where everything had started. He looked left and right and up and down. The sky was blue, the tree bark was brown. The little spring was blue. The grass was green and so was the foliage. Link sighed. That was more like it.

"Link! Link! Link!"

He turned to see Zelda calling him. He smiled at her. She frowned at him.

"Do you know how long I've been trying to find you!?"

"Not really, no."

"Three hours! That's how long! Have you no respect for a woman?"

"N-no! I do…I just…got lost in another world." He smiled. Zelda raised a brow at him.

"Link, you're the weirdest guy I've ever known."

"Aren't I , though?"

She shook her head and walked off. Link followed her. The world was back to normal just how it should be. Vaati was scheming back at his castle but that was just part of the normalcy.


End file.
